


The Moon's Haunted

by orphan_account



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Doing it as a full fledged story, Memes, The moons haunted, multi-chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ok so you know the meme for destiny 'The moon's haunted'?Goes like thisIkora: Guardian you're back earlyGuardian: Moon's hauntedIkora: Excuse me?Guardian: *loads pistol and cocks it* Moon is haunted *Gets back in ship*Anyway I decided to continue from there. Yes this is my Titan being usedXbox: Zacwhite12Titan class





	The Moon's Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me padre for I have sinned.

It was a normal day. Land on the moon do a public event or two. Kill a bunch of random god-knows whats. Get back to the tower in an hour. Then some weird gray, faceless, sharp toothed screecher leaped out of nowhere. Then 20 more before I knew what happened I was killed. My ghost revived me and I flew back to the tower. I quickly ran back to the vanguard table.  
Cayde-6: Titan you're back early  
Sin(Me): Moon's Haunted  
Ikora Rey: I'm sorry what?  
Sin: I said *pulls out the sleeper simulant* The fucking moon is haunted. *Loads the sleeper as he walks away.  
Zavala:....Has she never seen a thrall? Like she literally saved the traveler and all this shit, and she has never seen the hive.  
Ikora: Cayde go make sure she doesn't kill anyone.  
Cayde-6: On it.

Cayde-6 P.O.V.

That guardian was always something special. Sure she chose to be a Titan when she could've been the best class. The hunter, but she did make up for it by becoming this legend. "Cayde the Titan is currently enroute to the moon. Pursue?" A ghost asks. Sighing I reply "Yep. Let's wrap this up."


End file.
